Meet And Greet
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica meets Roman Reigns but a little meet and greet turns into something more when Jessica gets invited back to his hotel room


**Meet and Greet**

**Summary: Jessica meets Roman Reigns but a little meet and greet turns into something more when Jessica gets invited back to his hotel room**

* * *

Jessica stood in line to meet Roman Reigns there were three people ahead of her and Jessica got even more nervous as she moved closer and closer to him. She had been counting down the days since she got her tickets in the mail. She looked over at Roman as the person ahead of her walked up to him

She looked over him the shirt he was wearing hugged his body perfectly. Jessica looked over her dress again it was hot in New York and Jessica put on a nice dress not wanting to reveal any cleavage she didn't want to make herself look like a creep meeting him

Roman shook the man's hand again and handed him his photo and he walked away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he was tired but he didn't want to let the fans down. He smiled when he saw Jessica walking up

"Hey there." Roman said smiling

"Hi." Jessica said nervously

"There's no need to be nervous." Roman said

"I'm trying not to be its just this if my first time coming to one of these." Jessica said

Roman nodded grabbing a pen. "What's your name pretty girl?" He asked

Jessica raised her eyebrows in surprise, Roman think she's pretty. "Uh Jessica." She said

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Roman said

"Thank you." Jessica said

Jessica watched him sign the photo and noticed he was writing something extra. "There you go." Roman said

"Thank you." She said standing next to him

Roman put her arm around her and the photographer snapped the photo. "Thank you again." Jessica said

"Oh you're welcome." He said

Jessica smiled and walked away taking her picture from the photographer. She then looked at the photo Roman signed and sees that he put his number down. Jessica looked over at him and Roman mouthed to her 'call me' all while putting his hand in a phone gesture

Jessica smiled and went home. Jessica sat on her couch looking at the picture debating whether or not to call him

At about 6PM Jessica sat on her bed and grabbed her phone and dialed Roman's number. Roman answered a few moments later

"I beginning to think you weren't to call me." Roman said with a hint of laughter

"You didn't give me a fake number." Jessica said

"Now why would I do that?" Roman asked

"Well guys have given fake numbers before." Jessica said

"I'm not like those other guys. You were just a very special lady I gave my number too." Roman said

"I see that now." Jessica smiled

"You wanna come to my hotel room?" Roman asked

"Now no other man has ever asked me that." Jessica said

"Well like I said you're a very special lady." Roman said

Jessica smiled not that Roman could see it. "So what hotel are you staying in?" Jessica asked

"Holiday Inn. Room 204." Roman said

"Okay I'll be there soon." Jessica said

"Great. I'll be in the shower but I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Roman said

"Okay." Jessica said

The two hung up and Jessica changed her clothes grabbed her purse and slipping her phone and keys into it and headed to the hotel

Jessica stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall finding Roman's room easily and walking in. She heard the water running realizing that Roman was in the shower. Jessica sat her purse down and looked around before sitting in a chair and waited for him

A little bit later she heard the water turn off and the sound of the shower curtain being pushed back. Jessica looked over when she the door opening up and Roman walked out with a ball of steam following him

Jessica is taken back seeing Roman with a towel around his waist hanging low on his hips, hair still damp and the water running down over his pecs and in betweens his abs. Jessica admired the tattoo on his right arm that starts from his pec and ends at his wrist

She stood up as Roman walked over to her. "Enjoy your shower?" Jessica asked

"Oh yeah but I have a little problem that I need taken care of." Roman smirked

"Like what?" Jessica asked knowing what he meant

Roman dropped his towel. "This." He said

"Whoa." Jessica grinned

Roman smirked at her, Jessica walked over and kissed before sinking to her knees stroking him a couple of times before taking him into her mouth making Roman groan and throw his head back

Roman looked down at her and moaned feeling her teeth graze his length. Jessica began bobbing her head and started playing with his balls and deep throated him several times. Roman pulled her off and stripped her

"Damn baby. You're hot as hell." Roman said

"You're hot too." Jessica said kissing him

Roman picked her up and walked them over to the bed and gently threw Jessica on it making her yelp. Jessica laid in the middle of the bed watching Roman. Roman gave her an animalistic look and licked his lips

Jessica smiled and watched as Roman crawled on the bed and spread her legs apart. Roman kissed the inside of both of her thighs and started licking her wet folds making Jessica squirm and moan. Roman held her hips down so she couldn't move and started eating her out

Roman gently bit her wet fold and kissed them looking up at Jessica who has a handful of sheets. Jessica moaned and looked down at him making eye contact with him. She moaned running her hands through Roman's hair

"I'm close." Jessica moaned

Roman pulled away and Jessica whines. "You aren't coming till I'm inside you." Roman said

Jessica nodded and watched him as he grabbed the lube. Roman squeezed some lube into his hand and lubed himself up and slowly slide into her her. Jessica moaned. "Oh man."

"You feel so good baby." Roman said leaning over her and started moving

Jessica kissed him moaning as he started going faster. Roman started going faster and harder making the bed hit the wall. Roman pinned Jessica's arms above her headed and pounded her into her making Jessica scream his name

"What was that baby?" Roman asked

"Roman." Jessica said moaned

"Wrong answer." Roman started moving slow teasing her

"Daddy!" Jessica screamed

"Good girl." Roman started pounding her again

Roman started playing with her clit making Jessica scream his name over and over. "Oh fuck." Jessica moaned

Roman kissed her all while playing with her clit. "Fuck baby I'm not gonna last much longer." Roman said

"Me neither." Jessica said

Roman thrusted into her a few more times before Jessica came around her. Roman pulled out and stroked himself releasing onto Jessica's stomach with a loud moan. Roman leaned forward and kissed her again sliding back into her as he felt himself getting hard again

Roman pounded her again for the rest of the night till they were both too tired to continue

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
